Spyro and Cynder: Love Never Ends
by Blackdragondude
Summary: Spyro and Cynder are free of any fighting now since the defeat of Malefor...or are they? Find out and READ for god sakes!  Rated T for violence, blood, and minor adult themes
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first story,at least the first one I have ever posted, but anyways plz review and let me know because I am a HUGE Spyro fan and I need to make it perfect so plz let me know. Well hope you enjoy! 8D**

**Spyro and Cynder:Love Never Ends Chapter 1**

**P.S. This takes place right at the end of TLos Dotd P.S.S. I suck at stories XD**

**Okay I'll shut up now...Whoops I lied P.S.S.S- I don't own any Spyro characters so sue me if you can coppers!**

**Spyro awoke to find himself in a grassy tried to get on his feet, but he felt a jaggering pain through his muscles. "Aahh! What the? What is causing this pain?"He asked to himself. " It's called overworking, you of all dragons should know that." A voice from behind said. He turned his head around and gasped in relief of what he saw. A beautiful, young, black dragoness. "Cynder! You're okay!"Spyro said."Thanks to you so is everyone else."Cynder said. Cynder walked over to him and lay next to him. " I am so glad to see you alive Cynder... I was afraid...you wouldn't make it..."He said sadly. She smiled back and nuzzled him gentley. He blushed, but loved it at the same time."Cynder..what you said earlier...did you mean it?"Spyro asked nervously."Of course I did Spyro. I delayed it many times, but i guess it finally felt like the right time."Cynder thought it through, and finally he decided. He turned towards her and kissed her ON THE LIPS. He was going to break the kiss short, but Cynder was enjoying it, so he didn't. After about 30 seconds of kissing they had to break it to breathe. When they stopped, Spyro said with no holding back"I love you, Cynder." She smiled at him and replied"I love you too, Spyro." Spyro knew he had found his calling in life.**

**So what'd you think? Well you have to review to answer so review. Also sorry about the short chapter I just didn't want you guys to suspect too much. Anyways thanks for reading everyone Chapter 2 coming soon to a fanfiction near you XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here I am again, thinking of the rest of the story. In a way, I kind of wanted to a star wars storyline. You know how Anikan grows more independent? I think that would fit Spyro perfectly. Review and let me know and I will make corrections.**

**I do not own Spyro characters **

**BACK TO THE STORY!...**

**Spyro and Cynder:Love Never Ends Chapter 2**

**Spyro and Cynder, after starting their relationship, were headed back to Warfang."Cynder,have you ever had the feeling you're being watched?"Spyro asked."Yeah, why? Do you have that feeling?" "Yeah, and I've got this numb feeling on my face."He said as he looked over at Cynder. Cynder gasped. "Oh my god! Spyro! Your face!"She shouted seeming frightened. " What? What do you mean?" He asked. He looked around and saw a nearby pond. He ran to it and looked at his reflection. He gasped. The left side of his face appeared to be ripped off, showing his skeleton, and he had no eyeball in his socket except for a small glowing red light. He screamed and backed away from the reflection. "What's wrong with me? He shouted at himself, hoping for an answer. When Cynder got over to him, he was sitting up against a tree crying. His face was back to normal. "Spyro, it's okay. Your face is fine, now." He looked up at her. "Wha...how?" He said with some tears. He got up and walked over to the pond again and, sure enough, it was normal again. "What the...what happened...to my face...?"He asked. "I dont know, Spyro. All I know is something isn't right." Cynder replied with an unsure tone. She walked over to him and put her paw over his. He looked up at her and smiled. She gave him a light kiss on the mouth. He giggled at that and gave her a kiss, too. She play-growled and smiled wide. "Man, I couldn't stay off of you if I tried." He said with laugh. " Well don't then. She said as she lowered her eyes and raised an eyebrow. He stared in awe and then jumped at her. They went rolling for a second and when they stopped, Spyro was on top of Cynder. He laughed and Cynder joined in. After the laughter died down he looked into her eyes. " Wow...you're eyes are so beautiful." He said romantically. "Aw, Spyro you're so sweet." She said. After gazing, Spyro moved his snout closer to hers. She noticed and did the same. Once close enough, their mouths touched, and their tongues collided. They both smiled at this and began playing with each others tongues. Eventually, their mouths closed and they began kissing. Only to later be interrupted...**

**Okay Chapter 2 is down so the rest of the story should be easy! One question though... was the playing with the tongues too quick? I mean, they are in love, but I wasn't so sure about it. Review and give me your opinion! OR ELSE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Isn't everyone excited? I didn't think so...): anyways here is some Spyro and Cynder romance!**

**I DONT OWN ANY SPYRO CHARACTERS!**

**Even though the people who do own Spyro aren't putting him to his full potential! This year is his 13th anniversery and he deserves to be on the big screen! Review if you agree!**

**Spyro and Cynder: Love Never Ends Chapter 3**

**Spyro and Cynder were kissing for around and hour, with some breathes of air of course, and were enjoying it until they heard a voice. " SPYRO!WHAT IN GOD'S NAME ARE YOU DOING?" Spyro and Cynder knew the voice right away. They stopped kissing and got on their feet. " Dammit, Sparx..." Spyro mumbled. Sparx flew over to them and scowled at Cynder. " You...you kissed my brother...YOU EVIL WITCH!" Spyro grabbed him out of the air and held him close to his face. " Sparx, I'm gonna say this nicely...let's just say...Cynder and I are...in love..."Sparx got a wild look in his eye and his jaw dropped. "IN LOVE? WHAT DO YOU MEAN IN L..." He was stopped short as Spyro covered his tiny but loud mouth." Will you shut up? I mean really. Do you have to know everything that happens in my life? This isn't a freakin' soap opera!" He uncovered Sparxs' mouth. " Spyro, I'm sorry, but I thought I would never see the day that you would get a girlfriend before me...and on top of that an evil one." Sparx said in shock. Cynder glared at him. " He does have the looks...and the charm..." Cynder said with a smile, knowing this aggervated Sparx. " And I don't?" Sparx asked angerily. " Well...you've got a mouth that's for sure." Spyro said with a chuckle. " Whatever...back on topic. I was sent here by the..." " The Gaurdians?" Spyro blurted. " Yeah...how did you know?" Sparx asked. " It's kind of obvious." Spyro replied. Sparx just looked in bewilderment. " Okay...moving on...they sent me here knowing that this is the only path straight to Warfang." Sparx said. " So...they're all okay?" Spyro asked. " Yeah. The city isn't looking too bad either. Since the defeat of Malefor, some other dragons have been flocking to Warfang." " Other dragons?" Cynder asked. Sparx turned towards her. " Oh look, it can talk." He said with a grin. Cynder growled at him. " Shut up you little crackpot." She commanded. "Well, we should get going if we're going to reach Warfang before dark." Spyro said. So they got on the path and started walking. A couple hours later, they were almost to Warfang, when they heard a rumble in the bush behind them. " Are you serious? Can't a hero get some time off of work?" Spyro complained...To be continued!**

**YAY! CHAPTER 3 IS DONE! Now things get interesting. So review and let me know what you think about the story so far. THANX 4 READING! One more thing. If you are upset easily by sad things, don't read this next chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**THIS TIME LET'S JUST CUT TO THE CHASE**

**I DON'T OWN ANY SPYRO CHARACTERS!**

**Spyro and Cynder: Love Never Ends Chapter 4**

**When they turned around they saw a figure step out of the bush. It was a small, blue dragon with yellow crests and horns. His body was covered in scratches and cuts, and his face was all bloody. When he tried to step towards them, he just collapsed. Spyro ran over to the dragon. " What happened to you? Are you hurt?" Spyro asked before noticing a glass shard in the dragon's chest. The dragon weakly moved his head and spoke. " There was...an...an attack on...on m-my village...please...please help m-me" " Who attacked you?" Spyro asked. " They were...were...d-d...d" " They were what? Dragons?" Spyro asked. " No...they were...d...demons..." Spyro gasped. " Demons? What do you mean demons? What's your name? Who are you?" Spyro asked. " My name is...J-Jonas..." The dragon said. He coughed and sounded very hoarse. He turned back to Spyro and blood leaked from his mouth. " You're coughing blood. We need to get you to Warfang." Spyro said " N-no...im afraid...it's too...too late for me...cough...are...are you S-Spyro the...purple dragon...?" The dragon asked. " Yes I am...how did you know?" Spyro asked calmly. " Because...y-you're my...my...brother..." The dragon said. Spyro gasped at his comment. " My brother...I have...a brother?" Spyro asked with a tear. The dragon took a deep breath. " Y-you...did..." The dragon said then exhaled. " What do mean I 'did' have a brother...you're right here with me..."Spyro said with more tears. The dragon leaned his head back and smiled. "Goodbye...Spyro..." Jonas said before closing his eyes...and dying. "No...sniff...no no no! Jonas! No please don't die! NO!" Spyro yelled as tears rolled down his face. Cynder walked over to Spyro. " Spyro...I'm so sorry..."Cynder said, lightly putting her paw on his shoulder. He turned around to face her. His body turned into a shadowy figure, and his eyes glowing white. " NO YOURE NOT SORRY!" He sceamed at her. Sparx freaked and flew behind a tree " No Spyro! I AM sorry! Please don't do this again! It's me Cynder! Remember? I love you!" Those three words again...shot through Spyro's body again. He looked at her beautiful face and cried. " ALL I DO IS BRING THIS WORLD SUFFERING!" He screamed at himself. " IT ENDS NOW!"He said putting his claw to his throat. "NO SPYRO! PLEASE DON'T! DON'T KILL YOURSELF! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" Cynder said as she began to cry aswell. "Cynder...I'm setting things right...goodbye..." He said. " Cynder ran to him. She pounced on him and kept him from killing himself. She lay on top of him staring him in his white endless eyes. " Spyro...this isn't you...please..." His flaring eyes stared into her beautiful green eyes. His eyes started to regain their original purple color. His scales became purple again, too. " Cynder...what happened? And why are you on top of me? Are we doing it?" Cynder smiled, but still crying, hugged him tightly. When they broke the hug, they got up and Spyro gained tears again as he looked at his brother's dead body. " Well Jonas... you're in a better place now..." Spyro said, talking to himself and now smiling. He lifted his brother's body onto his shoulder and carried him to a hole Cynder had dug for a grave. Spyro lightly set his brother into the hole as he then started scooping dirt over his brother's dead body. Spyro then grabbed a nearby rock and wrote Jonas on it with his claw. Spyro then set it at the top of the grave. " Rest in peace...brother..."**

**I cried while typing this I'm not joking and I hope you cried while reading. I know it's sad but it ends well. REVIEW!**

**P.S. sorry for the long chapter I got wrapped up in the story( which is a good thing)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Spyro and Cynder: Love Never Ends Chapter 5**

**After an hour of mourning Jonas, they decided it would be best to let his body rest in peace, so they were now back on the path to Warfang. " Spyro...I really am sorry about Jonas...you know that don't you?" Cynder asked. " Of course I do, babe. I just can't figure it out. Why didn't Ignitus tell me about my brother? It wasn't like him to have kept secrets." Spyro wondered. " I'm not sure. I'm still curious about what happened to your face." Cynder replied. " I don't get it either Spyro...if Ignitus wouldn't have told you I'm sure Volteer would have eventually considering that he doesn't know when to shut up." Sparx said. Spyro chuckled at that. " What are you laughing about? Are you saying I don't know when to shut up? I do too!" "Then prove it." Cynder said with a chuckle. " Okay, why is the psycho killer on our side again? Because Spyro made out with you. I'm sure you'll brag about it, too." Sparx said, hoping to aggervate Cynder. " Well he IS a great kisser." She said looking at Spyro. He looked back and grinned. " Yep. And when we get back to Warfang we can put it to the test." He said, raising an eyebrow." Oh my god, you two are so gross." They just laughed and kept walking. Finally, after hours of traveling, they reached Warfang and entered the city. Spyro noticed some people staring. This made him very uncomfortable. Then all of a sudden, it seemed like the entire city started cheering and applauding. Then there was chanting saying: **_**Spyro! Cynder! Spyro! Cynder!**_** Over and over. Spyro shouted, over the loud cheers," C'mon follow me." He said running down the street. They finally spotted a temple, hoping it contained the guardians. When they got inside, they were greeted by a very friendly face. " Hunter! Am I glad to see you. " " Hello, Spyro. Nice to see you in one piece." He said with a smile. Let me take you to the guardians. " And with that, they walked down the hall and took a right into a large arched doorway. Inside it held Volteer, Terrador, and Cyril. " Spyro! Oh how happy I am to see you!" Volteer exclaimed. " Spyro! You're okay!" Cyril said." Nice to see that my Earth training did you some good." Terrador said calmly. " Nice to see you all too." Spyro said. " Spyro, where is Ignitus?" Cyril asked. " He...didn't make it..." Spyro said with a tear. " Im so sorry for you loss Spyro...he was like a father to you..." Cyril said mournfully. " Thanks Cyril. Speaking of losses...we stumbled onto another dragon on our journey here." Spyro said with more tears. " Another dragon?" Terrador asked. " Not just any dragon...my brother..."Spyro said, now crying. " What? Your brother? Where is he now?" Cyril asked. Spyro burst into tears and turned away from them. " He was killed...His village was attacked." Cynder said putting her paw on Spyro's back. " By what? If I am correct Malefor was defeated by you two." Volteer added. " He said they were attacked by demons. I don't know what he meant by that." Cynder replied. " That is a tragedy...we truly are sorry about what you two have suffered through. Here. Take this key. It goes to the house to the left of the temple. You may stay as long as you wish." Cyril said throwing Cynder the key. " Thanks Cyril. For everything. " Cynder said and walked away with Spyro." Sparx you stay here with us. We have a room for you. " Cyril said. " Fine, whatever. I just hope that Cynder doesn't try anything on my brother, you know what I'm sayin', huh huh?" Sparx joked as he elbowed Cyril. " Um, no, I don't." -**_**Back to Spyro and Cynder-**_

**It was now dark outside. Cynder guided Spyro inside and locked the door to the house. Spyro was no longer crying and walked to the bed. He climbed in and got under the covers. Cynder climbed in next to him. " Goodnight, Cynder." Spyro said as he put his arm around her. " Goodnight, Spyro." She said smiling warmly and snuggled up close to him. They then fell asleep.**

**Dang! This chapter was really long. Sorry bout' that. Anyways, isn't the part where Spyro and Cynder cuddle cute? I know it is, you know it is, And they know it is. So get used to it, it's cute. LOL**


	6. Chapter 6

**Spyro and Cynder: Love Never Ends Chapter 6**

**I DONT OWN ANY SPYRO CHARACTERS!**

**Spyro and Cynder awoke to a bright and shiny day. " Good morning, Spyro." Cynder said, still half asleep. " Good morning, my love." Spyro said as he turned towards her." You know, I really don't have to get up right now if I don't want to. I'd much rather lay here with you." He said grinning. " Ditto." Cynder said also grinning. Spyro gave her a peck on the snout. She giggled and did the same to him. Then they heard a knock at the door. Spyro sighed and got out of bed. " Stay right there, I'll be back." He said. Cynder laughed at that. When Spyro opened the door, he wasn't at all shocked. " Hello. Oh you must be the guy whose supposed to ruin my perfect day with my girlfriend. I've been ecspecting you. Would you like some coffee?" Spyro said with a chuckle. " Oh ha ha. Listen, do you want to hear the news or what?" Spyro gazed at him for a minute and then replied. " Um...not really." " Well get over it you're gonna hear it anyways." " I thought so..." Spyro mumbled. " Okay, I got up this morning..." " Good for you." Spyro blurted. " WILL YOU LET ME TALK FOR GOD'S SAKES!"Sparx yelled. " Oh, of course, do continue." Spyro said grinning. " I got up and I came outside. Then I heard some fimiliar voices. And guess who it was." " Probably a result of an overdose of some kind." " Real, frickin', hilarious. No it wasn't. It was mom and dad! They found their way to Warfang somehow. I guess some one told them that we would be here. Anyways, they are in the temple talking to the guardians and they want to see you...and they know about you and Cynder's...'RELATIONSHIP'...if you can call it that, thanks to Volteer and his never-ending jaw." Sparx explained. " Well, it has been what 2 or 3 weeks since we saw them right?" Spyro joked. " Um...close...but wrong. It's been 4 years!" " Okay, fine. Tell them we'll be right out." Spyro said. " Can do brutha!" Sparx said as he buzzed off into the temple. And with that, Spyro closed the door and walked back into the bedroom, where Cynder was waiting for him. " Cynder, babe. I've got bad news. We DO have to get up. My parents have found Warfang and they want to see us." Spyro complained. " Well that's more like good news isn't it?" Cynder asked, climbing out of bed. " Well, yeah...I guess so. They are my foster parents." Spyro replied. They then headed outside and into the temple. Once inside, they walked down the hall and took a right into the giant arched doorway. "SPYRO!" Both of his parents exclaimed at the same time. They flew over to him and hugged him, nearly choking him. They broke the hug and Nina said." Spyro look at you! You're so big and handsome! How old are you?" She asked. " Um...15." He replied. "15! Wow you grew up so fast!" She said. Nina looked at Cynder and gasped. " And this beautiful young lady must be Cynder. Hello, Cynder. I'm Spyro's foster mom, Nina. But you can call me mom if you want." Nina said. " Nice to meet you, Nina." Cynder said." And I'm Flash, Spyro's dad. So are you two sleeping together or what?" Flash blurted out. Nina elbowed him." Don't listen to him. You know how middle-aged men , I guess you don't." " Um yeah...mom it's really nice to see that you're alright." Spyro said. " Aw dear, it's nice to see you alright, too." Nina said. " Can you guys stay for dinner?" Spyro asked. " Of course we can. I mean, it's not like we have anything else planned and even if we did, what could be more important than having dinner with our son we haven't seen in 4 years?" Nina implied. " So, how about 7?" Spyro asked. " 7 is fine." Nina replied. " Nina, Flash, we have your room ready." Cyril said. " Okay mister Cyril, lead the way." Nina said. " Bye Nina, bye Flash. It was really nice to meet you both." Cynder said. " Goodbye, dear. Nice to meet you too." Nina replied. And with that, Spyro and Cynder returned home as preporations were being made for dinner. "Cynder, I am so sorry for the way my parents acted. They just don't get out of the swamp much, that's all." Spyro said. " No need to apoligize, Spyro. I think they are very caring and lovable." Cynder said. " Well, I'm glad you think so." Spyro said. He looked over at Cynder. She looked back." Cynder, I am in love with you." Spyro said. She smiled. " Spyro, I am in love with you aswell." She said. She climbed on top of him and kissed him passionately. They broke the kiss and Spyro gazed at her. " Wow, how did a guy like me end up with such a beautiful young angel?" He asked her. " What do you mean, a guy like you? You're not just a guy. You're a handsome, funny, charming, smart, loving, caring and fun guy. You are always willing to help out and you always put yourself last. And that's why I fell in love with you." She said. " Aw, thanks babe." He said and kissed her lightly on the neck. She giggled. " That's a new move." She said. Spyro laughed. " You like it?" She nodded and giggled again. " Okay." So he kissed her on the neck again, this time more passionately. She just lay back and enjoyed every second of it.**

**After kissing and goofing around, Spyro and Cynder got out of their bed and headed inside of the temple for dinner.**

**I loved this chapter the most because it was funny and romantic. Can you guess what will happen at dinner? No you can't because I'm to good! LOL! Read on and review you guys and thanks for the views! **


End file.
